tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Four
| | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Three |next=Day Five |yearnumber = One}} 'Day Four '''is the fourth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the third session in the ''Deception of the Cybermen campaign. The Plot The gang meets Janeth, a time-and-space displaced soldier in a war against the Cybermen, find a place to charge Hal, and find Brom—but unfortunately, the TARDIS has up and vanished, taking most of the surrounding room with it. Upon discovering this, the two Cybermen Ellie deactivated last session usher the companions into the Cybersupervisor’s office under the pretense of having found the Doctor, only to lock them in and attempt to convert them. The team dispatches their captors, but are told they can’t lay a finger on the Cybersupervisor if they want to leave the room—and Ellie, it seems, caves to being cyberized… During the Week It’s decided nomuru2d will join the game. AceBallBat joins as well but bows out the day before without having generated a character. After-Action Report Hour One (1:40PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d and unnoun arrive, and discuss a typo in the Story page’s title, which is then fixed. The two discuss their relative skill at computers before unnoun decides to go play some Half Life to kill time before the game starts. Mukora, Bocaj, and nomuru2d arrive. Connection problems are discussed. The film Mr. Peabody and Sherman is discussed with some attempt to tie it into Doctor Who. Hour Two (3:00PM – 4:00PM) Mukora asks for a recap, and nomuru2d’s invocation of “yadda yadda yadda” at the end of his leads to an extended riff on Who monsters’ weakness to stand-up comedy. TParadox has told Wack’d via the forum that he will be arriving shortly. nomuru2d decides to play some Sonic Dash to kill time, which leads to Wack’d figuring out the meaning behind the character Dash’s name in The Incredibles, and the convenience behind his and the other kids’ names are discussed. Wack’d disconnects for the first of two times this session. TParadox says he would like it if some way could be found to charge Hal given that he’ll be able to give the game his full attention today. The archaic nature of IRC is discussed, and a typo leads to an extended riff on the grammar of “its” and “it’s”, which in turn leads to a discussion of the child growing inside unnoun due to the use of the word “contraction”. Wack’d attempts to get the game going by restating their current objectives, which leads both to unnoun’s insistence that every door be opened and every Cybersupervisor bothered and an extended riff on RPG clichés. Wack’d attempt to cap all this and move on to the game results in some confusion over how familiar the party is with nomuru2d’s character on unnoun’s part. The game starts proper but is almost immediately sidetracked by proper in-game grammar and the matter of whether deciding to do something means having actually done it, which means that an actual concrete action gets lost in the shuffle. The game finally begins to go smoothly until nomuru2d attempts to have Janeth peak out from behind the inside of a wall. Hour Three (4:00PM – 5:00PM) unnoun begins to pick at the clichéd introduction Janeth is getting, despite repeated insistence from Wack’d and nomuru2d that there is an in-character reason for it. unnoun (falsly) determines that the reason is simply that Janeth wasn’t originally part of the party, which leads to she and Bocaj riffing on the idea that the Doctor occasionally just loses track of companions. Wack’d tells Mukora that Brom could arrive whenever, as Mukora had been assuming that he’d be getting some sort of cue. There’s some confusion over the doors, and Brom is determined to have somehow gotten behind one of them. Hour Four (5:00PM – 6:00PM) The capacity of Ellie’s eyestalk is discussed. Bocaj, noting a room with just one Cyberman in it, gives us this gem: (Poor Cybermen has no roommate.)(Its lifestyle of latenight halo sessions and saxophone practice have left it alone and friendless) The exact nature of the disassembly of the former TARDIS room is discussed. Confusion over what Cyberman is approaching and from where results in Wack’d realizing he’d gotten slightly confused over which doors had been revealed, before he’s logged out for the second time this session. Ellie and Janeth’s exact status as “organics” is briefly discussed. Hour Five (6:00PM – 7:08PM) unnoun explains Cousin Ellie’s possession abilities briefly. Some confusion over who did what when accidentally results in a miracle of teamwork and roleplaying. The matter of whether the door is impenetrable to holograms leads to a brief discussion of Hal’s weapons capabilities. The situation looks hopeless. The group speculate on whether this is intended to be a total party kill, only to be reassured that it is in fact completely escapable. The matter of the plant statue leads to a discussion on UV rays and the danger of tanning beds for both humans and plants alike. The group speculates on what Cyberman programming might do to Ellie, only for Wack’d to leave on short notice for plans he made having assumed the game would be done by now. The rest of the group trickles out, Mukora last. Everybody leaves. 004